CHINESE MAFIA WHUT?
by AtsukoKeehl
Summary: Random title is random. This is a oneshot of the pairing XanxTsuna. C: DONT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE SEXUAL THEMES.


The dark haired man, Xanxus, knocked on his "friend"'s door. He was at Tsuna's house again. This time, not to kill the easily frightened kid.

Tsuna's mom opened the door "Ah-you're one of Tsuna's friends, right? Come in, come in! He's upstairs studying!"

At that, the mafia head went upstairs and to Tsuna's room. Opening the door, Xanxus found the brunette asleep at a small table, having fallen asleep studying. The baby Reborn wasn't there currently.

Closing the door behind him, Xanxus strode over to the sleeping boy. Wrapping his arms around the other's waist from behind, Xanxus hugged the younger male. This woke Tsuna up.

"Hiiii!" Tsuna exclaimed, trying to figure out who was embracing him. He was cut off as Xanxus turned him around and pressed his lips to the boy's in a lip-lock.

Surprised by the sudden warmth on his mouth, Tsuna blushed a deep, crimson red. The older man deepened the kiss, embracing Tsuna tightly. Tsuna, confused immensely by what he was feeling, lightly and uncertainly kissed back. It was clear he was inexperienced.

Xanxus, smirking slightly, licked the boy's lips a little, asking for entrance. Blushing, tsuna opened his mouth slightly, granting his former enemy entrance. Xanxus forcefully and roughly explored Tsuna's mouth, committing it to memory. After a few minutes of pleasurable oral sex, the two broke apart to breathe. Smirking wide, Xanxus stroked Tsuna's hair. Tsuna, blushing brighter than a tomato, hugged Xanxus, resting his head against the other's chest.

'How far can I go?' wondered Xanxus silently, looking up at the ceiling.

Looking back down at the boy clung to him, he decided to at least go further.

Slipping his hand under Tsuna's shirt, Xanxus began removing the boy's clothing, making him blush more. But Tsuna didn't protest. Soon, Tsuna was shirtless and Xanxus began undoing the brunette's belt. While Xanxus was unzipping the boy's pants, Tsuna started unbuttoning Xanxus' shirt. By the time Tsuna's pants were off, Xaxnus' coat and button-up shirt were laying on the floor, as well as his fluffy raccoon tail and tie. As Xaxnus' hands lightly traced his love's body, Tsuna removed the man's pants.

Once both were only in boxers, Xanxus ran his hand down Tsuna's front slowly until he reached the boy's underwear. Slipping his hand into Tsuna's boxers, Xanxus grabbed the boy's penis. Tsuna cringed from the sudden, immense pleasure, moaning a little.

Smirking, Xanxus traced his fingers traced his fingers along the genital as he slid his own his own boxers off, then Tsuna's as well. Releasing Tsuna's manhood, Xanxus traced his fingers lightly up the boy's front as he leaned in and kissed the boy again.

Pushing Tsuna gently to the floor, Xanxus laid on top of him. As he made out with the boy again, he slowly brought his genital to touch the other's, creating much pleasure for both males as the two penises rubbed against each other. After stroking Tsuna's genital with his own some more, Xanxus flipped the moaning boy over.

Slowly, he entered Tsuna, causing the boy to cry out a little. Xanxus moved in and out of the brunette slowly, picking up speed at a slow pace. This called Tsuna to call out Xanxus's name between moans of pleasure.

Xanxus eventually reached his peak and tensed up as white stuff-jizz-sperm-whatever you want to call it- was excreted from his genital and into Tsuna.

Pulling out of Tsuna, Xanxus laid next to his love and hugged the boy close. The two then dozed off into a happy slumber next to each other, and slept long and peacefully.

**_Author's Note: I wrote this sometimes last semester for mah good buddy, Nicole. But I call her China cuz that's who she is in our Hetalia group. Yup._**

**_FIRST YAOI I EVER WROTE. MOST EXPLICIT THING I'VE EVER WRITTEN. ONE OF LEAST SEXUALLY EXPLICIT THINGS THAT INVADE MY MIND AS I TRY TO SLEEP._**

**_Personally, I don't like this pairing much... I have NO CLUE why I wrote it lolz. I just randomly started writing nya._**

**_Hope you fans of yaoi and XanxTsuna like it!  
_**


End file.
